kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Shadow
Die Shadow (in Afrikaans Skaduwee) is 'n Pureblood Heartless bekendgestel in Kingdom Hearts. Alhoewel die skaduwee een van die swakker, meer algemene tipes Heartless is, is dit steeds 'n bedreiging vir diegene sonder die sleutel-swaard. Dit word in elke wêreld in elke speletje aangetref, behalwe die wêreld van Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep en Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance; Atlantica in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II en Kingdom Hearts III; en Die wêreld wat nooit was nie in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix verskyn hierdie Heartless net in die Realm of Darkness tydens die geheime episode van die spel. Sekere Heartless, soos die Darkside, die Donker Volger, of Ansem, soeker van die duisternis, kan ook Shadows roep. Voorkoms 'N Gewone skaduwee het 'n vaag humanoïede lyfstruktuur. Dit het 'n ronde, bolvormige kop met sirkelvormige, gloeiende geel oë. Dit het ook twee lang, gedraaide antennas wat uit die bokant van die kop spruit. Elkeen van sy hande het drie kloue, en sy voete is groot en het geen waarneembare tone nie. Met die uitsondering van sy oë is hierdie Heartless se liggaam heeltemal swart (met die uitsondering van die Shadows wat donker pers is en wat deur die Dark Follower genoem word). Storie ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Terwyl Aqua die Realm of Darkness oorsteek, ontmoet sy die Shadow onder 'n paar ander Pureblood Heartless. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Die Shadows verskyn eers binne Sora se Plek van ontwaking, maar word summier deur Sora vernietig, saam met die Darkside, en hy word wakker van sy droom. Wanneer Riku egter die deur oopmaak na Destiny Islands se hart, verskyn die Shadows weer om die kinders se eiland te verteer. Sora let op die storm wat veroorsaak word deur hul aankoms en wedrenne na die eiland, maar alhoewel hy hulle met sy houten swaard aanval, kan hy nie die vreeslike monsters beskadig voordat hy die Sleutel-swaard ontdek het nie. Alhoewel hy nou toegerus is om die horde terug te veg, het sy vriende reeds in die duisternis geval, en die eiland se hart is verteer. Skadu's bly steeds as minderwaardig Heartless in die wêreld, maar word nie weer van krag totdat Sora die deur tot duisternis by Hollow Bastion voltooi deur hy Kairi se hart van sy liggaam vry te laat nie. Nie net verander dit hom in 'n skaduwee nie, maar die triomfantlike Ansem maak 'n swerm van skadu's aan om Kairi, Donald Duck, en Goofy van die kasteel te jaag. By die ingangsaal merk Kairi egter die skaduwee wat Sora is en omhels hom, deel haar lig saam met hom en bring hom terug in sy menslike vorm. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Die skadu's verskyn wanneer Roxas met Marluxia in Twilight Town trein, wat hulle gebruik om te illustreer waarom Organisasie XIII Emblem Heartless nastreef, maar Purebloods ignoreer. Baie later, wanneer Roxas na Halloween Town gaan, op 'n missie waarin hy Xigbar ontmoet, is hy omring deur skadu's voordat hy deur sy senior gered word. Nog later het Roxas 'n meer kragtige weergawe van die Darkside, die Donker Volger, geveg, wat 'n swerm van skadu's in sy onsuksesvolle poging aangewend het om die Niemand te beveg. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Verskeie skaduwees spuit wanneer Sora en sy vriende probeer om die kaart wêreld van Monstro te verlaat, toe Jack Skellington 'n probleem in Halloween Town noem, en wanneer Sora in Agrabah aankom om Aladdin onder aanval van Heartless te vind. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Wanneer Sora en Riku se spanne die Saal van Leë Melodieë binnegaan, kom daar swerms van skadu's voor en val hulle afsonderlik aan. Riku leen Kairi 'n Sleutel-swaard, en hulle baklei elkeen die swerm. Dit is egter Xigbar wat die Heartless afwerk voordat hy Sora uitgedaag het. Na Ansem the Wise brande die Kingdom Hearts Encoder by Xemnas se kunsmatige Kingdom Hearts, die stort van harte wat uitslae lok, lok 'n reuse-swerm van skaduwees wat die kasteel aanval. Maleficent en Pete bied aan om die skaduwees af te hou sodat Sora en sy vriende Xemnas kan verslaan, in ruil vir die kasteel self. Die kasteel en die kunsmatige wêreld waarop dit gebou is, word in Xemnas se finale aanval vernietig, met die skaduwees saam met hulle. ''Kingdom Hearts'' manga Wanneer Sora gaan kyk na die vlot gedurende die nag van die storm, hy sien die bote van Riku's en Kairi by die dok en haas om seker te maak hulle is veilig, onbewus van die skaduwees wat van die grond agter hom uitkom.Manga hoofstuk Invaders van Kingdom Hearts Volume 1 in die jaar 2005. Ander verskynings ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Veelvuldige skaduwees word getoon in die konsep Trailer vir Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, wat voor Sora by Traverse Town verskyn en omring. Albei die Heartless en die Nobodies is egter afgesny van die finale weergawe van die spel, vervang deur Dream Eaters. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' .]] In die teaser trailer vir 'Kingdom Hearts III, blyk 'n nuwe vyand, die Demon Tide genoem, 'n gemaak van die Shadow Heartless.Famitsu-onderhoud met Tetsuya Nomura: '''Nomura:' Wanneer Shadows dit doen, word dit 'n duiwel se golf genoem, die ding wat in die eerste trailer vir KH3 verskyn het. Dit was egter nog nie op volle krag nie. Dit word gesien wanneer jaag na Sora in die Tram Common. Stryd Aanvalle ''Kingdom Hearts'' *Claw Attack ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' *Claw Aanvalle *Skyfie Kick ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *'Links Kras' (左引っかき Hidari Hikkaki) *'Reg Kras' (右引っかき Migi Hikkaki) *'Sprong Kras' (跳び引っかき Tobi Hikkaki) Strategie Skaduwees kom uit die grond om aan te val met 'n eenvoudige maar kragtige krasaanval. Hierdie Heartless is maklik om op hul eie te verslaan, maar hul gewoonte om in groot swerms aan te val, kan nogal oorweldigend wees. As jy Swarms of Skaduwees in Kingdom Hearts sien, is die Thunder Spell 'n effektiewe manier om hierdie vyande vinnig af te maak. Die Sleutel-swaard is voldoende genoeg om 'n skaduwee af te haal wanneer dit Sora op sy eie uitdaag. Sora kan Shadows 'krasaanvalle met Guard blokkeer, maar hy kry nie 'n Tech Points om dit suksesvol te doen nie. Kommentaar en verwysings Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Agrabah Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts enemies Kategorie:Phil Cup Kategorie:Pegasus Cup Kategorie:Hercules Cup Kategorie:Hades Cup Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories enemies Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts II enemies Kategorie:Pain and Panic Cup Kategorie:Pain and Panic Paradox Cup Kategorie:Hades Paradox Cup Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days enemies Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts coded enemies Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix enemies Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts χ enemies Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts III enemies